Doctor Who: Columbia's Lamb
by TheClonesLegacy
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in the floating city of Columbia during the early 1910s after flying the TARDIS through a Multi-Dimensional rift. On the surface Columbia seems like an idyllic paradise, but everything isn't as it seems. The Doctor discovers Columbia is run by the worst kinds of people America has to offer, and must escape with a young girl named Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

_"Doctor, are you afraid of God?"_

_"Honestly Liz, I have seen so much, done so much, I don't even know if there is a god, but what I do know is this, I'm afraid of you."_

* * *

**_"The way I see it, becoming more than what we were intended to be, to understand and control things like time and space...it'd turn you into something ugly."_**

* * *

**Doctor Who: Columbia's Lamb**  
**A Doctor Who/Bioshock Infinite Crossover.**

**Part 1 of the "Of Gods and Men Trilogy"**

* * *

Doctor Who and all related characters and concepts belong to the BBC.

Bioshock and all related characters and concepts belong to 2K games.

* * *

(AN: This takes place before The Snowmen to give you guys reference of time. While this starts out like it'll just be Bioshock Infinite with The Doctor replacing Booker, trust me it isn't as we move on, it becomes so much more than that)

* * *

Part 1: The Flying City Columbia

The Doctor awoke, the warm July air brushed against his face as he got up from the bench he was on and stood up, he was in some kind of old style city, 1800s or early 1900s, The Doctor figured. There were stairs to his left, and a bridge to his right and a grocery store slightly ahead of him. "Where am I?" he wondered as he dusted himself off, "Last I recall, I was in the Tardis investigating some kind of-". He stopped mid-thought when he noticed something odd in the corner of his eye, he rushed over to a nearby railing and looked down. It was the ground, 15,000 feet down if his math was correct. The Doctor was in a flying city, he whipped his head around to get a look at the nearby people. They were wearing clothing associated to the early 1900s, The Doctor turned back around.

"But that's-" he started to say quietly, "But I was..."

He rushed over to the nearest person, it was a man.

"Pardon me sir" The Doctor stated when he approached the man.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" The man replied.

"Ah yes good, can you tell me where I am and what year it is?" The Doctor asked.

"You been drinking son?" the man responded quickly and mildly agitated.

The Doctor thought and considered his response for a good minute.

"Yes, sorry, you know how it is" The Doctor says.

"It's fine boy" he said slightly calmer "It is 1912, and you are in Columbia, the pinnacle of American engineering."

"Thank you" The Doctor said as he walked off.

"1912?" The Doctor continued to ponder, he reached into his jacket pocket and extracted his trusty sonic screwdriver he began to scan the surrounding area, the nearby groups of people stared at him. When The Doctor figured he had sufficient data he examined the readout on the Sonic screwdriver.

"Hmm" he responded "It would appear some form of fusion reaction is taking place causing the atoms in the City to suspend themselves in midair..." He looked closer at the Sonic screwdriver and quieted his voice down "Mind you, this isn't impossible, just impossible in this particular century...heck, the next two centuries, and I was just in America during 1911 not too long ago, and I never heard of a flying city then."

The Doctor noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Never mind me, I'm extremely drunk" The Doctor said quickly, as he pointed to the man he talked to earlier "That man over there can confirm it for you."  
Everyone turned to look at the man.

"I don't know, perhaps the boys just insane." The man said in a huff.

When everyone turned to look at The Doctor again, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: The Start of a Unique Universe.

The Doctor chuckled to himself, "That was an impressive escape up those stairs" he thought to himself as he continued down the streets of Columbia, up until he reached an archway showing an impressive view of the City, a small boy ran up to The Doctor with a Telegram in hand.

"Pardon sir" the boy said.

"Yes, hello, what can I do for you?" The Doctor responded quite cheerfully.

"Have you seen a Mr. DeWitt perchance? He around your height, and has a brand on the back of his hand of the letters AD" the boy said back.

The Doctor pondered this for a few seconds then replied "No, can't say I have."

"Well thank you for your time then" the boy said and walked off.

The Doctor continued on his way, and soon found himself in the middle of some kind of fair, there were many games, and free samples of something called Vigors. He continued on his way up until he saw a monstrous cyborg the sign behind it referred to as The Handyman, it was shielding it's face from the nearby photographers, The Doctor wanted to help it, but knew that The Handyman was too far gone, and he couldn't be helped. That was the upside of being without a companion The Doctor supposed, Amy would've encouraged The Doctor to help The Handyman, and The Doctor would've had to. But that isn't how things worked anymore, considering Amy was gone now, and there was nothing that The Doctor could do about that.

"He looks sad" a nearby woman said.

"Hey, when your that strong, what's there to be sad about?" a man nearby responded.

The Doctor continued on the way, and saw a gate up ahead, a strange vending machine blocked the gate. It kept saying that the Raffle had started and that the gates would be closed until it was finished. Normally The Doctor would understand this but he had the feeling he was needed beyond those doors. He first however had an odd feeling about the vigors and went over to the nearest booth it was handing out Vigors for "Possession". The Doctor grabbed one and scanned it with the Sonic Screwdriver, he then looked at the seller.

"I'd stop selling this immediately if I were you" The Doctor said.

"Why's that?" The seller asked.

"Long term effects could be extremely hazardous" The Doctor replied.

The Doctor walked up to the Machine and deactivated it with the Sonic Screwdriver, the machine buzzed and sparked and the gate opened. The Doctor walked through and saw two strange people were standing before him. They looked almost identical, the only difference being one was a man and the other a woman.

"Heads" The Gentleman said.

"Or-" The woman began.

"Pardon" The Doctor responded.

The two looked terribly confused.

"Where's Mr. DeWitt?" The Gentleman asked his female counterpart.

"Not sure, we saw him on the way to the lighthouse." she responded.

"This was supposed to be the 123rd time...did something change this time?" The Gentleman said rather irritated.

"Well, let's ask him." The Woman said "Pardon me sir, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm The Doctor" The Doctor answered.

"Doctor Who?" The Gentleman asked.

The Doctor responded, "Just The Doctor." The Doctor continued, "This is going to sound odd, but have you seen a big blue box anywhere? It says Police Box on the top."

"No we can't say we have" The Gentleman responded, he then added, "But maybe the answers your seeking are at Monument Island, it's the area with the Angel statue, can't miss it."

"Thank you, I'll head over there I guess" The Doctor said as he walked off.

The woman looked at her male counterpart, then asked, "What was that about?".

The Gentleman answered instantly, "Well if Mr. DeWitt isn't here or he's dead, then maybe this Doctor fellow can take his place, he looks clever enough to serve our purpose, and who knows, this might just be the same Doctor we encountered before."

"Good idea" The Woman responded.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Thank you all for the positive reviews I've gotten so far, you all have some great ideas I might just incorporate, so thank you all for the support, also, this is basically when The Doctor starts knocking dudes out, but hey, the third Doctor rolled like that, so why not 11? It is in self-defence after all)

Part 3: The Wolves

"Well that couple was extremely odd," The Doctor said to himself as he headed towards Monument Island, "Though somehow I feel as if I met them before...but I can't recall where."

The Doctor got interrupted in both his thoughts and walking when he passed by the raffle, There was a stage and a large crowd gathered around. The man The Doctor would later know as Jeremiah Fink was starting the Raffle.

"Hello, Hello ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the annual Columbian Raffel!" Jeremiah said with great enthusiasm.

The Doctor was about to carry on when a nearby woman near the front of the stage approached him, she was carrying a basket filled with multiple baseballs.

"Sir, are you participating?" The woman asked The Doctor, "if so, please take a baseball."

The Doctor answered, "No, sorry, but I don't carry money on me, and I have somewhere to go."

The woman responded "It's free sir, no charge, besides all areas are closed until the Raffle is over. Only way to go anywhere now is by Skyline, and you don't look like you have a Skyhook."

"Sure, raffles are good, love a good raffle" The Doctor replied giving in, mostly to shut the woman up. However, for the most part he was extremely curious about the skyline and skyhook, he made a mental note to ask someone about it, but not her, she came off as kind of a ditz.

The Doctor reached into the basket and extracted a baseball, it said 77 on it.

"Oh, #77 that's a lucky number mister." The woman said in her fakest of enthusiastic voices, The Doctor could tell this, but didn't honestly care.

The woman left and went up to the stage.

Jeremiah began "Alright, WE ARE READY! Look at this girl, isn't this the best lookin white girl in the city."

The crowd was ecstatic, The Doctor felt good, He always enjoyed crowds, then again, he also enjoyed this time period of Earths history. If the Doctor didn't find The Tardis, he figured he might just stay here awhile, it seemed fitting. As The Doctor was planning on retiring after he lost Amy and Rory, and he was even planning on spending his retirement during the Victorian era when he was investigating that...

"NUMBER SEVENTY SEVEN!" Jeremiah yelled aloud.

"It's that one!" The Woman from earlier yelled whilst pointing at The Doctor, "the one in the green jacket and bowtie!"

"Good, Good, Bring out the accused," Jeremiah said.

Wedding music played and the stages curtains raised, there was a cardboard set, the cardboard bushes parted and a couple moved forward. The male was white, and the woman was black. At this point The Doctor figured what Columbias deal is, between the large amounts of white people, constant referrals to Lambs and prophets, a big Angel statue (which the Doctor was REALLY hoping it wasn't the kind angels he's most familiar with), and of course what was going on currently. This entire city personified everything The Doctor had a problem with when it came to life. Overly religious, racist, nationalists. It was like being with the Timelords again.

"Winner get's first throw," Jeremiah said, a few seconds then he continued, rather perturbed "C'mon you damn Brit, or do you take your coffee black these days?"

The Doctor threw his baseball at Jeremiah, the ball broke his nose and knocked out several of his teeth, the crowd scattered and ran away.

"FALSE SHEPARD!" Jeremiah screeched as he crumbled back, holding his nose in severe pain, "GRAB HIM! HE'S THE FALSE SHEPHERD!"

Two policemen grabbed The Doctor, one checked the back of his hand.

"Actually sir, he doesn't have the brand," the cop said.

"Does it look like I care? Kill him and brand him! Maybe Comstock'll reward you!" Jeremiah yelled.

"Sounds good to me." the cop said, as extracted his skyhook, and moved it toward The Doctors face.

Submitting to an instinct long thought forgotten, The Doctor kicked the cop in the face, then punched the other in the throat, they collapsed. The Doctor picked up the skyhook, and stored it in his jacket, as he figured it would come in handy. The Doctor proceeded to run off towards Monument Island.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: The Blue Ribbon

(AN: I know these Chapters are short, but I have School and a horrid attention span, I promise future chapters will be longer if possible)

The Doctor rushed ahead, ducking to avoid the bullets fired from the nearby cops and auto turrets, he took cover behind a nearby crate. "_Well, this could be going a lot better"_, The Doctor thought to himself as he took the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. "_However I've been in worse situations, so time to move on and get The Tardis". _He pressed the button, and it blew up the turrets, sparks flew out of the Sonic Screwdriver, The Doctor didn't notice that however, and used the distraction to move on, dashing down the street.

"This guy's better than we thought, CALL IN THE FIREMAN!" one of the cops yelled.

_Fireman? _The Doctor thought as he ran down the lane, The street had only a few cops in it, luckily none of them were carrying guns, so The Doctor could avoid them easily.

When The Doctor arrived at the gate he shut it behind himself. The Doctor quickly locked the gate with the Sonic Screwdriver, it sparked some more. The Doctor wanted to examine his Sonic when he started to feel the increasing temperature and The Doctor turned around. This man looked particularly different from the cops, covered head to toe in padded armor, fire encompassed his hands.

"I'm guessing you're the Fireman, eh?" The Doctor said.

The Fireman didn't say anything, instead he threw a fireball at him, The Doctor dodged this pretty easily. The Doctor quickly examined the fireman over, and noticed a some design flaws, a small pin holding his armor on him and the the helmet did not allow for peripheral vision, The Doctor quickly ran up flanking the Fireman, grabbed the pin and knocked him out in one extremely fast motion.

"Well, takes care of that" The Doctor said as he kneeled down to the Firemen's body, he examined a "Devil's Kiss" vigor near The Fireman and scanned it.

"Just like the last one," The Doctor said grimly, "Poisonous to me if I ingest one of these things, heck, poisonous to humans through continued use...though the atomic structure reminds me of something I encountered once, a long time ago..." The Doctor interrupted his own thought, "anyway, in theory throwing one of these should provide the same effect as if it were ingested." The Doctor said as he stored the vigor in one of his pockets.

The Doctor continued on his way until he reached a row of cops blocking his way to the nearest building, The Blue Ribbon. They started to open fire upon The Doctor, he managed to avoid being shot due to a nearby wall he ran behind, however The Doctor found that there was a small corridor leading to an idle turret, The Doctor managed to override it with the Sonic, and it started shooting at the cops driving them away from the Blue Ribbon, where The Doctor felt is where he needed to go. This action caused the Sonic to spark even more, not unlike his other Sonic Screwdriver that broke after his regeneration into his current body. The Doctor threw the Devils Kiss at the feet of the cops creating a ring of fire around them.

"Can you lot stop following me now?" The Doctor yelled, as he ran into the Blue Ribbon, he locked the door behind him.

The Doctor walked along the corridor and it took him the the dining room, it was filled with neatly wrapped boxes and those two odd persons from before.

"See what I told you? Nearly clever enough to carry out our plan, though I'm not fond of the not shooting back part, Now, Doctor would you mind cutting that out? We need you alive you know." The Gentleman said.

"No, I don't kill." The Doctor said quite angrily.

The Woman laughed then responded "We aren't talking about killing Doctor, we're asking simply for kneecaps, shoulders, evening the playing field a bit, no one will hold it against you, it is in self defence after all."

"Fine, only if it helps me get the Tardis." The Doctor said, he figured, well, he still wasn't going to kill anyone, or shoot at them for that matter, he just said what they wanted to hear, he could get the job done without having to resort to guns, just as he has before.

"Good, now we can tell you about the Mission at hand." The Gentleman said, handing The Doctor a small box it had a engraving that said Booker DeWitt on it. In it contained a pistol, a key, and a photo of a very lovely woman.

"So, this Mr. DeWitt, what happened to him?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, we're not sure, we are looking for him though" The Woman said

"Anyway, What we need you to do Doctor is go to Monument Island and bring the Girl to New York, and you will get your Tardis back once the job is done." The Gentleman said.

The Doctor still felt like these people were lying to him, they didn't even know what he was talking about, but had to go along with it, he never admitted it, but after 1000+ years with the Tardis he built up a sorta connection with it, he could feel where it was almost all the time, but here, no such luck here, almost as if The Tardis never existed.

"Alright I'll do it" The Doctor said, storing the equipment into the infinite pockets of his green jacket. "Also, what's the girls name?"

"Elizabeth" The Lady answered while handing him a yellow bottle.

The Doctor grabbed the bottle and scanned it, the Sonic Screwdriver sparked a little.

"Not Poisonous, very good." The Doctor said taking a drink of the strange liquid in the bottle.

The Doctor jutted back quickly as he could feel something encompassing him.

"That's for the guns, it's a shield." The Gentleman said.

"Well that's handy I suppose" The Doctor responded, he continued "Elizabeth, very lovely name, I'll get her for you."

The Doctor left The Blue Ribbon, and continued on.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: The Gunslinger.

(AN: Reason why this chapter took over 2 weeks is that I highly considered discontinuing this story, but I decided to continue, also if the chapters feel light on content or have spelling mistakes or continuity errors or etc, it won't be like that for long, as I'm constantly re-reading and editing my stuff to make it a good, well written story. But otherwise, thank you all for your continued support.)

The Doctor walked out of The Blue Ribbon, the warm July sun felt good against his face, he took the pistol out of his pocket, looked at it for less than a second, and threw it off the nearest railing. "_I won't kill, not even to get the Tardis back, and those two don't have the Tardis, otherwise they'd be using it. However it's blatantly obvious those two know more about what's going on than me. So for now, I'll do what this DeWitt was supposed to do, get Elizabeth to New York, and...think up a better plan in the meantime_". The Doctor thought as he ran forward, He didn't like having to work for the twins, but as of now, he felt it necessary to comply, given that The Doctor had a feeling he wasn't in his own universe anymore. He had a feeling like this before, just after The Time War, when The Doctor had found himself in another extremely odd city that was basically the polar opposite of this one, in both terms of location and philosophy. The Doctor stopped when he had a sudden realization about the twins.

"Ah, that's where I remember them." The Doctor said aloud "Rapture. That's not good.". As he continued down the frankly short path, up until he reached a dead end. There were buildings on the other side of a gap between where the Doctor was, and where he needed to go. Small hooks hung from the buildings. Something clicked in The Doctor's head and he reached into his pocket and extracted the Skyhook.

"Oh, maybe this is how they all get around," The Doctor said, grinning. The Doctor leaped towards the hook across the gap and the hand where he held his skyhook, and it snapped onto the building hook. "Magnets" The Doctor said, "Fantastic place this is...racism aside, they've thought of everything."

The Doctor started jumping from one hook to another, up until he landed on the roof of the nearest building there was clouds covering these rooftops in a thick fog. There was the body of an officer in front of him, he was dead. The Doctor went to investigate the body, there were multiple bullet holes along the corpse, a revolver, The Doctor figured, he wondered if this was the work of the actual False Shepard. The Doctor couldn't be sure. However, when he was at the fair, he heard mentions of a group of revolutionaries called the Vox populi; this could've been their doing. The Doctor considered this when he noticed the other bodies the clearing fog had revealed.

He moved on, hopping from building to building until he reached a point in which there were no more hooks, The Doctor could hear a conversation in the building to his right, as there was no where left to go, so he decided to go in just to use the door, and continue to Monument Island from there, seemed like a good idea he thought. The Doctor was in a kitchen, he could hear a couple arguing in the next room, and could hear knocking on the front door, The Doctor suspected it was a police officer, or a very cross neighbor. But more likely a police officer. The Doctor walked into the door on the right into a living room, two people were standing there, a married couple The Doctor figured.

"That's him, they're looking for you." The man said.

"Yes, had a feeling they were, must've pelted someone pretty important for this attention" The Doctor replied.

"You smashed Jeremaiah Finks nose, I'd be careful of him, he holds quite a grudge" The man said.

"Yes, I'll be careful." The Doctor said, "Also, is it cool if I use your back door? I ran out of those...jumping hooks thingies."

"Of course" The man stated, "But leave now."

"Sure thing," The Doctor said smiling, and ran out the door on the left in the kitchen.

The Doctor was in a corridor there was a small patch of green grass to his right down a flight of stairs, there were some more police officers and a fireman in the corridor, it also looked like several people were interrupted in their picnics.

"THERE'S THE FALSE SH-" a police officer had started to yell, but was silenced when a small tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck, he collapsed.

A man dropped down from a nearby skyline smacking the fireman with his skyhook during his drop, he then unleashed a wave of energy lifting the nearby police into the air. The man was using Vigors The Doctor figured.

"Doctor!" The man yelled, "I'd recommend moving on, I can handle these guys."

The Doctor, though rather confused how this man this man knew his name, wasn't in any postition to argue so he continued, dashing forward, while observing the battle in the corner of his eye, The Gunslinger as The Doctor decided to refer to him as, looked like any normal man from this time period, though his hand was wrapped up with a blue cloth, almost like it had been stabbed. He was carrying 3 guns, 2 of which, his pistol and machine gun, were golden, his other gun looked like a tranquilizer rifle, and was the only thing that The Gunslinger was carrying that didn't look like it belonged in this time period, it looked like it belonged 70 or so years in the future. But The Doctor didn't think much of it, after all, he was in a flying city, so he wrote it off in his head, though he couldn't help but think that this Gunslinger guy was the False Shepard.

The Doctor continued sprinting forward, the sounds of gunfire behind him, he ran up a staricase and when he got to the top, he saw an ominus black building, there was a sign in front of the building. It read, The Fraternal Order of The Raven.


End file.
